


Lonely Nest

by MochiMinWriting



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Universe, DCU, Dick Grayson - Fandom, Nightwing (Comics), Nightwing - Fandom, Richard Grayson - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: He finds out you’re pregnant months after you two broke up.





	Lonely Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Tumblr @becausewerebatfam

At first, it was hard to think that you would be on your own from now on. You had grown accustomed to being surrounded by him, his friends, and his family that it was almost unbearable to be alone in your apartment. You had no friends. Never getting around to making your own friends because you met him as soon as you moved to Gotham. Now he had left, not just the city but you as well.

Dick walked slower as he spotted you walking only a few feet in front of him. He could only see your back yet he knew it was you. He never stopped thinking of you. The way you laughed at each and every pun he made, your smile, the soft giggle after every kiss he gave you… he missed you. He missed being by your side. 

You had your hands full with some heavy looking grocery bags which made him want to lend a hand. “Y/N,” he called out your name.

Your eyes narrowed when they landed on his. The breakup was something nobody wanted. Dick thought it was the right thing to do and the only way to keep you out of danger while you walked around like a woman scorned. Just the thought that he would so easily let go of you hurt and made you bitter.

Deciding to ignore him you crossed the street without caution. The signal had turned to allow pedestrians to cross but there was a cab that thought he could step on it and get through. The ever so vigilant Dick noticed and ran to stop you. “Y/N!”

You ignored him and continued until you heard the loud incessant honking. That’s when you saw the speeding vehicle coming in your direction. An arm snaked around your stomach before moving up higher and wrapping itself around the area just underneath your bra. You were pulled back into Dick’s chest just in time to see a streak of yellow and black pass by you. 

“That was close-”

“Let go of me.” You pushed his arm away dropping one of the grocery bags.

There was no denying what he had felt. As you ran away your jacket flew open revealing your swollen stomach. He picked up the bag you dropped and ran after you, full speed. “Wait, Y/N!”

You were no match for him in your current condition. The adrenaline from the near accident had been burned through. He caught up and stood in front of you like a deer caught in the headlights. There was nothing you could do now, he had felt it and cautiously maneuvered around it when he pulled you out of the car’s way. Now he was seeing it. “What-” you huffed, “never seen a pregnant woman before?”

He laughed, “Never seen one run as fast as you.”

His laughter tugged at your heartstrings. Before you knew it you were smiling like a full-fledged idiot. Your scorn was forgotten, replaced by the undying love you had for the man in front of you. “Well, I have to stay in shape to protect baby bird since her daddy left the nest.” 

Guilt washed over him. He could see the pain you hid so well behind your smiley eyes. Your light-hearted statement hurt more than any pain he had ever endured as a vigilante. “Her dad sounds like quite the Dick.” 

“You have no idea-” Your voice cracked as tears lined the corners of your eyes. Unable to blink them away you hid behind the palms of your hands. As you began to silently sob you felt the warmth of his arms around you. 

Dick could never stand to see you cry. He wanted to take all the pain away. “I love you Y/N.” Hug it away. Kiss it away. He hugged you tighter and pressed his lips against your forehead but it only made you cry louder. “Sorry,” he backed away asking if he had hurt you or the baby.

“No, we’re fine- just very emotional,” you shook your head. If it weren’t for all the hormones you were sure you could have kept it together. For the past five months, you had been preparing yourself to face the role of motherhood, the judgmental looks of people when they find out you’re a single mother, and most importantly to deal with the fact that Dick wouldn’t be coming back. But now he was here. 

He took your hands in his making you look up into his eyes. After reassuring each other of your love it felt stupid to have been apart for so long. Dick realized it was much better to be beside you where he could protect you from everyone and everything. “If it’s okay with you mama bird, can I come back to the nest?”

You nodded immediately, your eyes red and puffy ghosts of their former selves. “The nest has been lonely without you.”


End file.
